


吻与榛子酒

by ChrisArieh



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: 意识流OOC。短。一发完。





	吻与榛子酒

亚瑟注视着奥姆仰头将那杯酒一饮而尽。六月的牢房依旧寒冷，他们呼出的气在空中各自凝结成薄薄的白雾。奥姆把玻璃杯不轻不重放下，杯底撞到桌面发出清亮的一声脆响。他松开手指，皱着眉仿佛兀自思考着什么。亚瑟没有立刻打破这片仿佛有形质的沉默，视线逡巡过奥姆鬓角一缕垂落的、细细的金发，无声地轻柔降落在那只酒杯的开口边缘。奥姆留下的，那个带有依稀暖意的唇印正黯淡地印在玻璃光滑的表面，随时可能消散。辨认出的想法先露头，亚瑟才发现自己已不自觉地抬手，去将那杯柄握入掌心。他依然不知道该如何开口，只得缓缓摩挲上杯沿那片薄暗的纹路，一点水汽在他指腹氤氲开暧昧粘连的潮湿。他闻到杯底散发出的榛子酒的余味，少许苦与涩，而掺入其中的奥姆的气味更像咸水的海，冻洋环绕峭壁嶙峋的岛屿，浪潮拍击着悬崖底部的碎石，海鸥终日哀鸣。杯缘迅速冷却下去——在他们心照不宣持续的漫长沉默中——又由于体温重新晕染出新的雾气，缓缓摹印出他的指纹，与那块痕迹逐渐重叠于一处。亚瑟垂首注视那变化发生的全程，那种迫切的、灼烧般的冲动再度追上前捕捉他，他几乎快要说出什么，最后却只生生顿进喉咙，挤出一声古怪的吸气。

不出他所料，奥姆闻声终于望来一眼。监狱生活令他的弟弟的颧骨更加锋利，眉目则隐藏在监狱暗淡的阴影里。他们对视了片刻，视线互相摩擦——像是指尖剐过坼裂的冰层——奥姆略微昂起下颌，于是那抹阴影中的蓝显得冷硬刺目，亚瑟无端地打了个哆嗦，抽离目光。他勉强笑了一声，未加思考端起桌上半满的酒瓶，听到自己的声音模糊如薄雾。“再来一杯？”

“我们共饮。”奥姆说，语气漠然。那甚至不是一个祈使句。而他的声调仿佛已经摸索出了什么——在漫长的若有所思之后。一阵颤栗般的刺痛蹿过亚瑟方才触摸那片痕迹的指尖。他险些握不住酒瓶，只得顿手将它放置在桌面上。

“我们只有一个酒杯，奥米。”亚瑟试图平和地说道，他的心脏缓慢跳动，一如他期望的那样。“但原本一个都不该有。”他意识到自己无意间再度把这个称谓说了出口，于是放纵般茫然注目了片刻弟弟被雾气沾湿的鬓发，又立即挪开视线。言语制造的灰白水汽在上空缓缓游移，往杯底投入深沉的阴影，他一时看不清对方闻言之后的表情。奥姆最终没有回答，而是直接抬手将酒瓶往他的方向推过去。瓶底在粗糙的桌面上磨蹭，发出细碎的哀鸣。未到中途亚瑟就打断了他的行动。他一把按住奥姆环住瓶颈的虎口，而后团成一个忿怒的形状。于是那些手指短暂而浅薄地交叠在一起。灼热的与冰冷的。一团雾浮起在玻璃表面，沾湿他们各自的指腹，只留下模糊黯淡的纹路。

亚瑟骤然瑟缩了一下，但没有退走，仿佛那种虚弱的潮意正沿着杯壁曳行，缓慢渗进他的血脉与骨髓，他只觉得无处可逃。黑暗中那难以名状的欲望逐渐睁开一只眼睛，张口狠狠咬住他搏动的心脏。他感到心跳慢下去，或许三四拍，或许八九拍，或许已经不再跳了，尔后窒息感攫住了他，疼痛烧灼，就在他们肌肤相贴处。沉默的潮水继续上涨，灌进他不知所措的嘴唇与咽喉。奥姆翻过手腕，将他的手指不紧不慢逐个纳入掌心，任冰凉薄茧厮磨方才被雾气沾湿的指纹。他框定亚瑟的目光像一道暗沉的蓝，直而重地穿透这片被雾气与失落的言语浸透的海域，刺向那个在深水中明明灭灭闪烁的真相。而亚瑟无从逃避，他的双臂与腿脚似乎都将化为沉重的船锚，铁质的、早已锈蚀的，他在奥姆的掌握里些微张开手指，进而紧紧合拢，仿佛溺水者最后一次大口呼吸，海水终于得以大举涌入那疲惫不堪的属于凡人的肺。

他摇晃着，醉透了一般，试图起身。而奥姆依旧攥住他，他们在被称为寂静的起伏潮水间彼此踉跄、伫立，沉默如锈迹层层剥落，如另一只笔直坠向深海的船锚即将脱离尘世。当亚瑟抬起头时，他意识到奥姆同时扬起视线注视过来。他回望进去，端详奥姆的眼瞳，那是浅色的、明晰而陌生的海，瞬间就呼啸着席卷了他，将他包围在起伏的波澜中，每个细节都纤毫毕现、不可动摇。亚瑟下意识翕动焦渴的嘴唇，畏怖而又快乐，仿佛意欲啜饮这苦酒，又无从寻觅盛酒的空杯盏。他投入这目光的海，难以觉察地颤抖着，渴求着，而又恐惧着，将指节在奥姆掌心瑟缩再三。而后，风暴忽然平息了。他听到奥姆压低声音，掌纹紧密贴上他的指尖，仿佛即将念出一个魔咒——而那的确是的，一个不会失手的诅咒，一个致命的枷锁。

“哥哥。”

咣当一声。酒杯不知是谁先倾倒打翻，那捧正无声燃烧着的海洋的余烬旋转四散开来，无限扩大，无限延展，穿梭过停滞的白雾，反射令光线更为闪耀，无数反光的利箭穿透他空荡荡的心房，熔化为一片摇曳眩目的金色，再重新凝结成加诸他撕裂灵魂的层层锁链。打造每个锻面的砧击如惊雷滚过，疼痛与欢愉几乎同时飞掠过意识，他从洋流暗涌的深渊向上望去，整个被空气隔绝在外的海洋发出沉重而虚无的梦呓。而后世界敞开了，那金色的贯流如一只飞鸟俯冲而来，首次展开翅膀，在梦境的影子里拥住他所有不可言喻的部分，他就此妥协了，投降了，不再退却了， _简单得仿佛能原谅一切——那片年轻的、浅色的海中的光影；几乎是夏天的时刻——一个吻终于得以发生之后，玻璃杯中榛子酒苦涩的余烬。_

**END**


End file.
